


The White Wolf and the Raven

by Alicexharvey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, anyway they fuckin, book dandelion get out of here with ur show bs, coffee shop AU, hansa will be here, kind of slow burn, mum yennefer, phil and triss will be dating im not false tagging i swear, sorry - Freeform, there will be the lodge, this is no longer a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicexharvey/pseuds/Alicexharvey
Summary: Geralt owns a Cafe called the White Wolf, he adopts Ciri and is taken by surprise when an mysterious woman begins to visit. slow burn? maybe.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Eredin Bréacc Glas, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Philippa Eilhart & Triss Merigold
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> uh hello ive never written a fic before but i dreamt this and it seemed cool so... idk if this fic has been done in this fandom (probably has) but either way i havent read anything so any similarites are pure coincidence, ok? idk where im going with this story so just come along for the ride. follow me on twt @alicexharvey and sorry if i didnt use ur coffee order for yen.

The White Wolf. That's what Geralt eventually decided on when naming his cafe after months of endless pondering. His friend Dandelion had stated it sounded like the name of a tavern, further insisting that should be Geralt's enterprise, an idea quickly shut down with a hot stare and clenched jaw. 

Geralt was not one for words, which is a huge reason as to why he was (somewhat) grateful to have Dandelion as a friend and now employee. The only downside being that when Geralt wasn't working, he would quite happily slip small amounts of alcohol into patrons drinks, were they to ask; meaning that The White Wolf had become known for it, and now serve drinks after 5pm. 

Getting to that point had been a disaster, Dandelions trick nearly destroyed the cafe, with a visit from the police they were shut down for a month as Geralt worked to get an alcohol license. He's now working longer shifts to make up from the lost revenue and is becoming evidently more irritable, this has come to reveal itself this Wednesday morning.

"For fucks sake Jaskier would you please stop prancing around flirting and do the work I pay you for!" Geralt had been sitting at a table, figuring out how to budget his expenses for this month simply so he could pay his rent, he didn’t need his most reliable staff member being accused of inappropriate behaviour (again.)

Dandelion huffed and moved back towards the counter, mumbling a snide remark about how Geralt needed to get laid, and that perhaps they should serve alcohol earlier in the day. 

"Your tricks with alcohol is the reason why I'm in this shit! I know the customers like you, but could you please keep to the till when you're currently the only person working? Regis is out of town and Milva is-"

"In one of her moods?" Dandelion interrupted, a grin growing on his face.

"You saying shit like that is why she doesn’t particularly like you very much, you know? In fact, that's the reason why barely any women enjoy your company for more than a night" 

"Ah! But you see Geralt, a night is all I need." He winked and finished his journey back to the counter. There was an immediate mutter of "shit" and the pit in Geralts stomach grew larger. Maybe I should give Cahir a call, he thought. Working his way over to Dandelion Geralt immediately noticed his clammy hands and twitch of an eyebrow, something was clearly wrong. 

Moving behind the counter he saw it immediately, the cash register, open, and empty of what little money had been inside. Geralt cursed, looking at a small girl nervously looking through the glass door, and scurrying away. That's all the reason Geralt needed to run after her. Fucking thief. 

The girl was small and fast, causing Geralt to nearly lose sight of her twice before he saw her turn abruptly into a narrow alleyway, probably hoping to elude him. 

"Hey!"..."HEY!" Geralt ran as the girl picked up her pace and he thanked Melitele when she, in an unfocused haze, looked back towards Geralt, causing her to crash into a pile of bins. Sweating and cursing on the floor, he towered above her. He took notice of her frazzled state and knew that she was not a professional thief in any case, why would she try something as brazen as to steal from a shop, rather than stick to pickpocketing? 

"You took something from me girl." Geralt tried to sound intimidating, but after raising his voice at Dandelion earlier in the day and running through the streets, he sounded like he smoked too much. Deciding to take a softer approach, he crouched to the girl’s height, where she was still laying on the pile of black bin bags. She had dazzling emerald eyes that showed fear but also a small glimmer of resistance towards him, and her hair was a pale blonde. She looked to be around 12. 

The girl surprisingly kept her voice steady when she replied "I dont know what you're talking about." 

Scoffing, Geralt pointed to the money she had clenched tightly in her hand. "Funny that you have the exact same amount of money that's just been stolen from me." 

"I suppose that is funny, isnt it?" 

"You can’t keep the money, girl. Go home and learn your times tables or something, I dont have the time for you." He outstretched his hands with a raise of an eyebrow, indicating the conversation was over. 

"Can I at least keep some-" Geralt scoffed, interrupting her sentence, but before he could remark back, she continued "I need only a little! just enough for something from the reduced aisle!" Geralt noticed how small her frame seemed to be, her hollow cheeks and eyes that were beginning to look sunken. 

Geralt twitched. He knew what it was like to scrap around for anything partially edible. Sighing, he stood and beckoned her to stand up, she did so slowly and cautiously. She’s like a cat. 

"Follow me back, I'll give you something better than an out of date can of beans." he turned, expecting her to follow. Which she eventually did, but only when Geralt begrudgingly offered a smile towards her. 

When they returned to the cafe, Dandelion had changed the sign to 'closed' and was frantically pacing. "Geralt! Thank goodness you're back! Did you get the money back from that-" he cut himself off when the girl appeared from behind Geralt. 

"Go warm up a sandwich or something for her, follow me girl." 

Walking them over to the booth Geralt was at before and shutting the lid of his laptop. He beckoned for her to sit down. 

"Will you tell me your name?" 

The reply was almost instant, "Fiona." Geralt caught on to how her voice wavered slightly. 

"Bullshit. Tell me your real name, I'm not going to call the police on a 10-year-old." 

"I'm 12!'" she insisted, crossing her arms before mumbling "my name is Ciri.'

Jaskier came with a cheese and ham panini and a cookie for her, placing them down on the table and fidgeting, obviously wanting to join the conversation. 

"Later Dandelion, go home for the day, maybe call up Anna or something." 

Dandelion chuckled "She broke up with me again, apparently actively using tinder is something you're not supposed to do in relationships." He turned and grabbed his belongings and left, giving Ciri and Geralt one last look. 

Ciri had begun devouring her meal but refused to meet Geralts gaze. It was obvious she wasn’t going to say anything else to him today. 

2 months later

Ciri jumped onto the counter and Geralt and his (reliable) employee Regis were setting up for the day. Ciri rearranging the the food in the heated cabinet to look appealing, always different each day. Today she was working hard towards showing off her decorated cookies. 

Within the past 2 months Ciri and Geralt had grown close. After their first encounter Ciri had returned a few days later, looking green in the face. She had said she had eaten leftovers from a restaurant bin. Geralt ushered her in and took care of her for the day, allowing her to stay overnight in his flat upstairs. To his surprise, she was still there in the morning and nothing had been stolen.

After that a silent agreement was made, Ciri came to Geralt for food at the end of each day which would last her the entirety of the next. It stayed that way for a month until again, Ciri came into the cafe looking visibly upset, saying she had lost her spot under the bridge where she slept, to a "gross, fat man" (she had stabbed his hand with a fork during the incident but, details.) Geralt then fully took her in, getting rid of his small study and turning it into a small bedroom for the girl. They've been growing closer every day since, and she had started to grow accustomed to Dandelion and his other employees. 

Last night Geralt had allowed Ciri to decorate the cookies, she had decided to draw a unicorn on each one, inspired by a soft toy she had asked Geralt for, which was called Little Horse. They had been selling well through the morning, kids had taken to them. Ironic how now the girl was making money for Geralt. 

At 2pm the bell above the door rung, marking that a customer had entered. Geralt looked up from his game of cards with Ciri to serve them, to find a pair of violet eyes looking directly at him. The woman in front of him had wild raven black hair and a piercing stare, with lipstick red lips and a small choker around her neck. She was enchanting to look at, to say the least. 

Her voice was clear and sharp "I'll take a medium cappuccino with rice milk please" 

Ciri watched her intensely, obviously captivated by the women the same way Geralt was, his head swum with the smell of her perfume as he made her order. Lilac and....something else he couldn't quite place. 

He turned back to the women who was lightly tapping on the counter and looking at their selection of foods. "Did you draw those unicorns, or the girl?" She smirked, asking Geralt. 

"Ciri did them, I'm sure mine would look far worse." Geralt noticed how the woman was sprinkling cinnamon into her cup. She obviously had a sweet tooth of sorts. Geralt quickly thought he was grateful Dandelion wasnt working today, she doesnt seem the type to deal with his type of flirting, if you could even call it that. 

"I'll take one." 

Ciri eagerly took a cookie from the shelf, bagged it and gave it to the women just as she had done all day to anyone who bought one. 

"Thank you both" The women smiled but Geralt noticed how it didnt reach her eyes. 

As he watched her walk away, following the swing of her hips, he found himself wishing he wrote the customer's name on the cups.


	2. The Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefers POV

Her favourite cafe had closed and she was pissed, to say the least, if there was anything Yennefer hated – it was change. Yennefer had specific tastes, preferring a softer flavour of coffee and harshly disliking the strong smell of a bitter roast, it often giving her headaches. Sometimes the cafe’s are too busy, or too quiet (usually due to god awful coffee) she hates when there’s too many children or too many adults. Some call her picky, Yennefer says she just has a specific taste. 

Some would also say this reflects Yennefer’s compulsive need to be in control, which she certainly doesn’t have. Thank you very much.

It had now been a week and Yennefer had so far been unsuccessful in her quest to find a new coffee shop, at this rate she’d settle for a Starbucks, of all places. It was early afternoon, and her lunch break. She'd walked past a place called ‘The White Wolf' on her walk into town the other day and although at first grimacing from its rustic decor (a design type she really couldn’t understand) it was the only place close to her left that was also not a major detour from her walk to work. As she looked through the glass and into the inside, she noticed the handful of customers that sat with various notebooks, laptops and books, she guessed this meant they came often enough to feel comfortable there – a good sign, she supposed. At further inspection she saw a man and a child sitting behind the counter, laughing with one another. She entered, enjoying the sound of the bell to notify her entrance.   
She walked up to the counter and the man rose to greet her. He had white hair, trimmed and tied back into a ponytail. His face was narrow, with a long nose and cat-like eyes. He was also really fucking tall. She noticed how they offered nearly every milk alternative, deciding to order a cappuccino with rice milk. As he turned to make her drink she noticed the child also there, watching her with investigative eyes. His daughter, perhaps? She had pale blonde hair a round emerald eyes with a round face. She smiled politely to the girl, which was half heartedly returned. Avoiding the girls gaze she looked elsewhere, noticing the display case filled with cakes and treats as you would expect, the only difference being there were hand decorated cookies....that looked like unicorns? Yennefer loved unicorns. The man turned back towards her and handed her the shaker filled with cinnamon powder.   
“Did you draw those unicorns, or the girl?” Wait, what was she saying? She detested unnecessary conversation.  
“Ciri did them, I’m sure mine would look far worse.” He joked back. His voice was coarse but it had a soft tone to it, probably stemmed from his fondness from the girl – Ciri – next to him.

She bought one. She doesn’t know why.

As she scanned herself back into her work building she took a sip. Fuck that’s good. 

“I see you finally found a place that was worth your time?” Her friend, Triss asked.

“I’m going to ignore your obvious mockery and politely tell you to piss off, darling Triss.”

Triss snorted “So, have you completed your report yet? I heard Demavend was getting on your ass yesterday about it.” 

“Don’t remind me. The only reason its incomplete is because your girlfriend wont give me the fucking information from Vizimir. I have to wait the working hours, Triss, I don’t have the privilege of asking for favours while in-between her legs.” 

“Philippa wouldn’t fuck you even if you paid her for it" she giggled “Anyway, it’s not exactly smooth sailing for me either. You know I don’t like to play the game dirty like the rest of you, I’m not cut out for this espionage shit- wait, does that cookie have a unicorn on it?” 

“It was cheap! And we all know you play the game dirty Triss, you just pretend that you’re above it.” 

The elevator dinged to signal Yen had reached her floor   
“Wait, Yenna – You missed a phone call earlier, rumour is that is was Val" 

“Fuck Val.” 

She reached her workstation to find another note from Sabrina asking for the report. Like Sabrina hadn’t passed the report down to her in the first place, as well as a missed call – from Val, just as Triss said. Fuck Val. 

Yennefer worked for an Organisation called The Lodge, a group made to keep rival companies in check. Yennefer barely worked there, hating it and only sticking through it because the last time went out on her own, it ended with her spending 2 years doing fuck all in a shit town watching her ex boyfriend look at rocks. She wanted to create a name for herself, and the way to do it was from The Lodge. She had already worked her way up the ranks through the 6 months she spent here, and now worked with 12 others, each representing a different company. Right now Redania was making moves on Aedirn’s property, thus making it her goddamn problem. 

“God I need a drink" she mumbled. 

“Did I hear something about alcohol?” Rita (‘Margarita') shimmied her way over “If you need a night out just let me know babe, I’m always down for a drink" Perching on the end of her work station, Rita sat, obviously waiting for the only response she would accept. Not that Yennefer would deny a night out with Rita, them being the only ones she found herself truly enjoying. 

“Where did you even come from? What, you think of alcohol 3 times and you appear?” 

“Seems that way doesn’t it. Come on Yenna have a night out, it looks like you need one, I can see here how many notices Sabrina is sending you over this Redania thing.” Reaching down to Yennefer’s near empty cup of coffee, she took a swig. “Fuck that’s good.” 

“I do need a night out, Philippa is being an asshole over sharing files. She’s doing this to spite me.” Yennefer rubbed her forehead, not even caffeine could get her out of this slump. 

“Wait this is from the White Wolf? I’ve never had a coffee from there that wasn’t spiked with alcohol. If you see a skinny man serving at the counter he'll do it for you. Fantastic service. Oh! They also serve alcohol after 5pm now...I wonder why.” A grin quickly spread across Rita’s face, that’s never a good sign. “Yenna, that’s totally where we’re going! I know your heel broke last time we went out so, as reparation I’ll take you somewhere with no dancing! Promise!” 

Yen sighed, she wasn’t getting out of this. It seemed she would he heading back to The White Wolf. This time, to get absolutely hammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all characters are a mix of their books/show counterparts, sticking mostly to the books.


	3. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer and Rita go for a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential trigger for vomiting, skip the last POV change if it bothers you :)

Yens POV:  
She stared her reflection down in her old mirror perched on her vanity desk, her skin was flawless, smooth and bright. She had donned a mesh top with a blazer and slim fitted black jeans. Fancy enough for a night out, no doubt Rita would’ve dressed up properly – she took her nights out very seriously. She'd decided to use her classic purple eyeshadow and did a small wing of eyeliner, she was adding her finishing touches of red lipstick now

Her room was atrocious, clothes and books scattered dangerously across her floor, her living room was worse, take out boxes and files littered the floor and a stack of dishes by the sink was getting taller. She simply didn’t have the energy to clean though, the last few months had left her life in shambles. It was time to get her act together, really. However tonight was not that night, this was the night to get pissed out of her head drunk. She slipped on a pair of black heels and finished her Gin and Tonic just as her apartment door buzzed. Rita, Finally.

Yennefer exited her apartment and met Rita in the cold September air, Rita was in a green mini dress that revealed a lot of her cleavage. Yennefer pondered if she would even see Rita come the nights end. 

“You look fabulous Yenna, now let’s go they’re doing a 2 for £12 deal on cocktails and I want to get fucked up.”

It was 8PM when they reached The White Wolf, music was playing lightly and tables were pushed into the walls to make a small space for dancing. The coffee counter had been transformed into a bar with drinks on display and a chalkboard displaying their different drink options. Rita immediately headed towards the bar, where a man with long brown hair tied into a neat bun, with a thick beard waited for them. 

“What can I get for you ladies?” The man spoke, he had a rough, deep voice (some would say he growled.)

“I will have a Margarita to start the night off please...and my girlfriend here – oh she’s so classy she'd have something classy.....give her an Apple Martini please!” 

“Sure thing ladies. Why don’t you head over to a table and I’ll bring those over for you” He gestured to a booth in the corner with a low hanging light, secluded enough for their privacy but open enough to feel the energy radiating in the room. Turning towards the booth, Yennefer laughed “Always calling me your girlfriend, Rita, you’ll start confusing yourself soon.” 

“We'd make good Girlfriends, wouldn’t we Yenna?”

Geralt’s POV  
Geralt was walking through the town centre with Ciri, the young girl was running over the benches and around the street lights. They were coming back from watching a movie at their local cinema, it was the first Ciri had watched in a long while and she was evidently excited about it. 

“Do you think Gods and Monsters exist Geralt?” Do you?”

“I believe whatever you believe Ciri.” He smiled back towards her – they had gone to see Wonder Woman, and Ciri was fighting off invisible men, yelling something incoherent about saving the world. She seemed unstoppable in this moment, and truly, unabashedly happy since the first time since Geralt had known her. 

Geralt looked at his watch and saw it was just after 10pm, the night would be in full swing when he got back to Cafe, he hoped that Cahir and Milva would be able to handle all the customers, he had felt bad for unexpectedly taking the night off, but it seemed worth it now. 

“You’ll have to go straight to bed when we get in Ciri, were later than I believed and would be. Okay?” 

“Okay Geralt!” she shouted back towards him, still absorbed in her own reality of gods and demi gods. “Hey...Geralt? Do you think I could learn to fight like Diana?” 

He raised an eyebrow towards her “You want to learn how to fight? Why?”

“So I can fight bad guys Geralt! And be a hero!” 

Geralt considered her, he knew her life on the streets cant have been easy and imaged she had gotten herself in and out of a lot of tricky situations. He remembered the fork stabbing – she obviously had spirit, maybe it would be safer for her to know. 

“I’ll look into it for you, Okay? But no promises just now.” 

“Yes! Thank you Geralt!” she sprinted towards him and barrelled into his arms. 

And for the first time, her and Geralt were hugging.

Yennefer’s POV:

Her and Rita were on their fourth drinks each and were now standing by the bar, flirting shamelessly to anyone who looked their way, bursting into fits of giggles. Yennefer had drunk a pornstar martini, a Gin and Tonic and was now holding an Old Fashioned. Meanwhile Rita drunk 2 more Margaritas and was now drinking an expensive wine (she had bought the whole bottle – obviously) 

“Tissaia is going to be so mad at you Rita" Yenna giggled. Tissaia was the Lodges ‘tutor' so to speak, she oversaw all new recruits and taught what needed to be taught. She also tried to implement a “no bullshit policy" which had stuck with none of her students. As Tissaia would say, they were all disappointments. The thought of her stern voice made Yennefer laugh harder – tomorrow would be an interesting day. To top it off, Yennefer strongly believed there was a blossoming relationship between Tissaia and Rita.  
“Oh fuck off Yennefer don’t start. You need to get laid and lay off my – although very interesting – love life. Does no one here interest you at all?” Rita nudged her side teasingly, although slightly harder than intended as Yennefer tumbled to her side slightly, only to get caught by a pair of strong muscled arms. Looking up she saw the man who served her earlier in the day, with the white hair and grey eyes...eyes that were looking down on her rather pointedly.

His soft voice spoke “Maybe you two should slow down a little, I’m not fully accustomed to calling taxis for drinks.” He grinned slightly. 

Yennefer moved out of his grip and studied him closer. He had a scar over his left eye, a lean body and his eyes had specks of yellow within them. 

“You think this is drunk? Oh you haven’t seen anything yet!” Rita slurred in the mans direction, as Rita began drinking through her wine faster.

“Stop it Rita you’ll embarrass yourself.” Yennefer snatched the bottle away, and turned back towards the man. “I would thank you for catching me but I would much rather have fallen on the floor.” 

He laughed dryly. “I’ll consider that the next time you order a cookie with a Unicorns head on.” 

Yennefer glared at him as he moved to walk past them, to behind the bar. Rita stopped him however, mumbling comments about his body and how he could “order her a taxi home – if you know what I mean”. The mans face looked just as confused as Yennefer imagined hers to look. She ordered a Uber from her phone as this exchange happened, deciding to ignore whatever comments Rita made, sometimes its simply better not to know. 

“Fuck Yenna I think -"

But before Rita could finish her sentence, she retched onto the floor and, despite his attempts to move away, onto the shoes of the man. He looked down at his shoes as if they had offended him, and the image made Yennefer laugh, Rita gave her a glare “are you going to take me home like a good girlfriend Yenna or am I here to wallow in my own sick?” she groaned, hair in her face. 

“Come on you fool, our Ubers nearly here. Let’s get back to mine.” Yennefer grabbed her arm and led her towards and out the door the best she could, Rita stopping half way to take her shoes off, cursing them all the while. 

As she left the building, she took a glance back towards the man, who simply looked rather amused by the whole situation. Giving her a grin and she carried Margarita into the car.

It was totally the alcohols fault that a man with white hair and grey eyes flooded her dreams that night.


	4. A different order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry its been a few weeks lifes been a bit wild recently, anyway this is no longer a slow burn because i turns out, i dont have the patience for it. NSFW i guess

**Geralt’s POV:**

He couldn’t stop thinking about her, her eyes, her hair, _her mouth._ Her scent surrounded him like a shadow, she was like a ghost, haunting him. Geralt found himself not minding that much. However, what he did find himself minding was the taunting coming from Dandelion, which began after Cahir let slip about a “mysterious woman Geralt **could not** take his eyes off”.

She hadn’t come back since her friend vomited on his shoes. Geralt didn’t want that to be the last time he ever saw her. He shoved that thought away, _she’s just some woman, get it together._

It was currently 8:30PM, the bar was in full swing and Geralt sat behind the bar, staring absentmindedly at the door – well, maybe not absentmindedly. Once again, he was thinking of her. He was also thinking of Ciri, tonight was her first night of learning how to fight – she had chosen kickboxing after seeing it on the internet and had excitedly hurried into the gym without even throwing a glance back to Geralt, he found himself astounded at how fast her confidence had grown. However, she had been avoidant the last few days after Geralt suggested she needed education, she didn’t seem happy at the prospect of school or private tutoring (not that Geralt could afford that anyway.)

Regis interrupted his thoughts, “Geralt, there’s someone on the phone, wants a coffee and wonders if we deliver? Do we deliver?”

“Not really – who is it that wants a coffee at half 8 in the evening?”

“Says her name is Yennefer, works a few streets away, seems she’s being kept overtime and says – and I quote: ‘I physically cannot drink anymore of the piss they call coffee in this building’ Should I tell her we’re understaffed for the delivery?”

Memories came flooding back to Geralt of that night a few weeks ago, Yennefer was the name of the woman flooding his every thought. “No – uh Regis? Take an order and her address, ill drop it over, you and Dandelion will be alright for the time I’m gone, right?”

Regis looked at him questionably, but otherwise shrugged his shoulders and continued talking on the phone, eventually putting it down and telling Geralt she only wanted a cappuccino, and whether deliveries were a new business prospect. An idea Geralt quickly shut down before he began talking logistics and economics about the pros and cons of such a venture.

Geralt went to the coffee machine and made a large cappuccino, she hadn’t specified large, but he imagined since she sounded so desperate for one, a large would be necessary. He quickly made his way out of the shop to bring it to Yennefer as soon as possible – so it stayed warm, he told himself.

After around 7 minutes he reached his destination, a mulit-story building with about 40 floors by the looks of it, Regis had said she was on the 30th floor, in room D, wherever that was. He entered the building.

It was white and glassy, with golden armchairs and couches around the lobby, the reception counter was also gold, and a golden chandelier hung above it all, it was chic as shit. “Can I help you?” a voice came from behind the shiny golden reception desk, a security man sitting tiredly behind it. Geralt noticed he had to have permission to enter further into the building.

“I have a coffee order from Yennefer, on floor 30?”

Geralt swore he saw the man blush slightly, but perhaps it was just the dim light in the room. “Of course, I’ll let you up, um, could you tell her I’d like to talk to her at the end of her shift? Names Chireadan.”

Geralt nodded his head a let out a slight hum of agreement, _I’m not telling Yennefer shit._ He thought.

The elevator hummed as he entered and pressed the button for floor 30, and nerves started to eat at him, _why am I so fucking nervous? Its just coffee, I’m just giving a nice, very attractive woman coffee._ He found himself sorting his hair out in the mirror, doing up his ponytail again so it looked less frazzled, and fixed his jacket. The elevator dinged, signalling it was time for him to leave. _Moment of truth_ he thought.

He wandered forward in the corridors, seeing glass rooms, some offices, some conference rooms, some dining areas. The place was massive, he saw room A and B, _it must be around here somewhere._ He reached the end of the corridor and knew he had to either turn right or left, one way would take him to Yennefer, and the other would lead him to his doom, to die in a strange corporate building.

But then he smelt it. The soft scent of Lilac…and that something else he couldn’t quite place. And then he heard her, “Fucking piece of shit printer!” a loud, angry voice came from his right. The voice he knew to be Yennefer’s.

Making his way left and towards the cursing woman, he took a deep breath... _think of something smart to say._

“You ran out of ink or something?”

_What the fuck was that Geralt._

The woman and her uncontrollable mane of hair turned towards him, her gaze staring daggers, however they also hid a certain mirth.

“No, its currently 10 to 9, I’m still stuck at fucking work, and now this piece of shit is jammed which is an issue I am certainly not payed enough for to deal with.” She looked him up and down, eyes stopping when they reached the coffee cup in his hand. Geralt’s stomach flipped at how her eyes lit up at the sight of it. “Please tell me you’re not going to be cruel and give that to me?” She allowed a smile to grace her lips.

“Large Cappuccino?” He held his hand out towards her, and she took the cup from his hand, taking a large gulp, sighing in contentment. He grinned. “Finally, decent coffee and not the piss you have here?” He joked, looking at the bob of her long neck as she drunk.

“I know you’re saying that to poke fun, but the coffee here tastes like it belongs in a prison.” She turned and made her way towards her desk, reaching for her handbag underneath it. “How much?”

“Don’t worry about it, seems like you needed it desperately.”

She stared at him suspiciously, “I was taught to never trust a man’s intentions, why is this free?”

“it’s just coffee, Yennefer. See it as a thank you for getting your friends vomit out of my café and into the street.”

“God don’t remind me of that night, she was sick all over my carpet.”

Geralt grinned, he liked looking at her, he saw everything, the quirks of her lips, the rise of her eyebrows, the small lines by her eyes. _God her eyes._

“You’re staring.” She slyly smiled at him; one eyebrow raised. She was obviously a woman who knew her beauty.

“I’m just making sure you’re enjoying the coffee. Customer satisfaction and all.”

She laughed, it was a loud chuckle, and it made his heart ache, his head spin and his stomach flip. He smiled back at her, and found it was genuine. He wanted to hear her laugh more. He would never tire of it.

They were interrupted by a small knock, Geralt turned to see the man from downstairs, Chireadan, standing by the door.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’m due to lock up at 9, and you know how Tissaia gets when things aren’t done properly. Are you nearly done Yennefer?” He looked towards her, completely avoiding Geralt, who could see that he was definitely blushing. He felt a fire burn deep inside him. _Why the fuck am I jealous?_

“I imagine so, there’s not much left I can do here tonight, Philippa will just have to wait another day.” She smiled softly at him, causing Geralt’s gut to ache. What Geralt didn’t notice was her quick glance towards him, a glance that told her everything she needed to know about Geralt’s…intentions.

“Ok, sure thing. I’ll uh, see you both downstairs then.”

After he had left, Yennefer turned towards Geralt, a glint in her eye. “You try well to hide your emotions, if it wasn’t my job to see though people, I probably wouldn’t have noticed your jealously.”

“What have I got to be jealous of?” He asked defensively.

“The fact that Chireadan harbours feelings towards me, obviously. Of the way he blushes when he’s around me, of the look in his eyes, of the fact he ever so nicely insists on only looking upon my face, fearful of being disrespectful since he knows what lies underneath my clothes. I think all of that makes you jealous, Geralt.”

It was the first time he had heard her say his name, and it was like a symphony to his ears, the most beautiful sound, the only sound her ever wanted to hear.

Yennefer continued. “you find me attractive, that much has been clear since the first time we met, you look too closely, too deeply, not quite sure of the intent of such a look. Yet, you look, and you want.

Geralt swallowed. _Was she coming onto me? Do I even care if she is?_

She edged closer to him. “The fact is Geralt, I find you attractive too, even though you look at everything and everyone with a certain level of scrutiny, despite your dry sense of humour and the fact that you tense your jaw, which I find rather annoying as it is a pet peeve of mine. But I like you, perhaps because of the relationship between you and that young girl at the café, which although I’ve seen not a minute of, I know runs deep. Perhaps its because my friend threw up on you and you only laughed, perhaps it’s because although you don’t offer delivery, you took my order and brought it to me and for free at that.”

She was standing right in front of him now, and Geralt could sense _everything._ Her scent filled his lungs and made his heart ache for more. More of what, he didn’t know.

Geralt took a breath, “That scent, your perfume…Lilac and-“

“Gooseberries.”

He cupped her head in his hands, which seemed to fit perfectly, and breathed it in, the beauty of it. “It drives me crazy, Yen.”

“Yen….no ones ever called me that before…say it again, please Geralt.”

“Yen.”

She kissed him. Hard and passionately, and it was like fire, the warmth spread intensely throughout Geralt’s entire body, consuming him. He lips were soft and open, desperate for more. Geralt was more than happy to give her more. They walked backwards towards her desk, in sync and refusing to break away, the mix of coffee and her perfume filled his senses and her hums of approval echoed in his ears. She was a drug, and he was hooked.

Geralt lifted her up onto her desk as she began tugging off his jacket, one arm wrapped around her waist, he began undoing her silk shirt, popping the buttons the best of his ability with only one hand free. Yen pulled his t shirt over his head and kissed him fiercely, her hands travelling from his hair, to his neck and ass. Feeling absolutely everything. Geralt finished with her buttons and pulled the shirt off her, his lips made his way to her neck and he left bites and kisses everywhere he could reach. Yen reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor between them, Geralt immediately moved in and sucked a nipple into his mouth, his hand finding her other breast and squeezing, eliciting a moan from her. A sound that travelled down into his stomach. Yen began to fiddle with his belt, quickly unbuckling it and bringing his trousers and underwear down. She started to slowly rub his cock. Geralt grunted and pulled down her trousers, luckily loose-fitting slacks, and moved his hand from her breast to in between her legs, feeling her warmth, while moving his mouth up to meet hers again.

Geralt felt her moan against his lips, she grabbed him and pulled him closer, wanting everything he could give her. He crouched down and spread her legs, slowly taking her underwear off, before running his tongue along her folds, before sucking diligently on her clit. Yen gasped and gripped his head, holding him closer, swearing and cursing all the while. The words “Fuck, Geralt.” Causing Geralt’s head to swim, he lost in the taste of her, the smell of her and the sound of her. It would never be enough; he would spend eternity listening to her hums and moans. Geralt’s tongue swiped across Yennefer’s clit and he felt her legs tighten around him, holding her tighter, her nails digging into his head. His eyes found hers, and she came staring down at him, shuddering and panting.

Geralt stood up and Yen wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto his cock and giving him a look to say; _don’t ever stop._

He never wanted to.


End file.
